Protector or Slayer?
by mmooch
Summary: What if the vision lied about the Shadowmen creating the Slayer…at least a little bit. WARNING: Scooby-hating in the aftermath of 'Chosen'.
1. Prologue: Making a Change

**Protector or Slayer?**

Summary: What if the vision lied about the Shadowmen creating the Slayer…at least a little bit. WARNING: Scooby-hating in the aftermath of _'Chosen'_.

Warning: Bad words/feelings during the showdown.

Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Stargate characters belong to Robert C. Cooper and Brad Wright / SciFi Channel. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission..

Timeline: BtVS – post-_'Chosen'_ & SG-1 – early S3. AU in that Buffy's SG-team goes to the planet during the episode _'Demons'_. Gotta love the irony. Futz with the years to make them match, 'k?

A/N: In response of challenge #1233 Post Chosen Crossover by rutterla:

I didn't like how Buffy could so easily forgive the gang for kicking her out of her own house. I'm challenging all the wonderful fanfic writers to write a story about the following:

At the end of Chosen, everybody in the bus drives to LA because of the injured. The Scooby Gang believes everything can go back to the way they use to be, but Buffy knows differently. She can't forgive them for what they did to her. She goes to Angel at Wolfram & Hart and explains to him what happened and asks him to give her a new identity and help her move to someplace else. She leaves a letter with Angel to the gang and disappears into the night. She moves to Colorado Springs where she meets up with SG1. (more)

**Prologue: Making a Change**

**Sunnydale Cemetery**

Angel handed Buffy the amulet that was to help her win the battle with the First. Then he asked how things were going. Instead of swallowing her hurt like she normally did, Buffy broke down and told him how the Gang had thrown her aside for Faith when she wanted to go back to the vineyard.

He hesitated before offering his honest opinion, "It _was_ a bad idea to take untested fighters with you. You know that, don't you?"

Buffy wiped her eyes and answered, "I suppose, but it's not like I had much choice in the matter. We needed to do something and nobody was offering any better options. Besides, does that really give them the right to throw me away after seven years for someone who has never had to lead?"

"No, they were wrong about that. So what are you planning to do about it?" he asked gently.

She shrugged, "I don't know, but I know I can't make that decision when I'm around them. If I survive this, I'm going to ask Faith to take over so I can leave and get my head back together."

Angel felt a weight lift from him at hearing the lack of anger in her voice when she said Faith's name. "So she wasn't part of the mutiny?"

Buffy shook her head, "Only inadvertently. We were fighting about her taking the Potentials out drinking and dancing when there's so much danger surrounding us. That led to the wannabes complaining that I was a bitch and she was so much cooler. Then the Spike issue came up and all hell broke loose. Faith chased after me when my baby sis ordered me out of the house I'm paying for, so I know that she didn't mean for that to happen."

"Where was your protector, Spike, during all this?" he inquired caustically, surprised that his grandchilde would let this happen.

She shot him an annoyed look. "Chill, Angel. He and Andrew were chasing down a lead. When he got back and found out what happened, he tore them a new one and fought with Faith, thinking she was responsible for it. Then he tracked me down and convinced me not to give up."

"And I really was going to Angel. If he hadn't come along, I doubt that I would have had the heart to put up much of a fight for any baddie that came across me. I sure as hell wouldn't have gone after the Scythe," she finished explaining.

Angel wasn't sure he wanted the answer, but needed to ask anyway, "Do you love him?"

Buffy took a deep breath while she considered what she felt for the bleached vamp. "In a way. But probably not in the way that he _wants_ me to."

"What about me?" he wondered with a hint of hope in his voice.

She turned to look directly at him. "I think it's time we let this go, Angel. I could give some lame speech about how I'm not ready to make a decision, but it doesn't matter anyway. Neither of us is the same person who fell in love back then. It will just hurt us to drag it out anymore."

"It still hurts to give it up. Your love is what drives me for my Shanshu," he explained.

"Then it's for the wrong reason. You have to do it because it's the right thing to do, not to get a reward. I don't know what kind of man you were before you were turned, but the man that I met seven years ago is good. A little broody and over-dramatic, but still good," Buffy teased.

Angel smiled and teased back, "It's better than being shallow and ditzy. Seriously though, if there's anything I can do to help you get away, just let me know. Now I have the resources of Wolfram and Hart to help me do things."

Buffy arched an eyebrow at the mention of the law firm. "Uhh, aren't they _evil_?"

"Technically, but we'll be changing things so it will get better," he promised sincerely.

She shook her head, "If it's all the same, I'd rather not get them involved in my new life. And honestly, I think you're playing a very dangerous game here, Angel."

"You're probably right, but it's the only choice I have right now," he replied, remembering Connor and Cordelia.

------------------------------------------

**LA, after the fall of Sunnydale…**

Wesley took Buffy aside a few days after the survivors crashed at the Hyperion. He had news to share with her about her upcoming disappearance. "Angel told me how you didn't want to involve the resources of Wolfram & Hart in your escape."

Buffy looked out at the main lobby where the AI team and the Slayers were hanging out in their separate groups. "I think I can trust you guys, even if I don't know you all. But since the employees of that company are either clueless or possibly evil, I can't take the risk of them knowing where I'm going. Although, it probably won't stay hidden for too long."

"You'd be surprised," he said cryptically.

She narrowed her eyes at that. "What does that mean?" she demanded.

Wesley smiled at his former Slayer. "I have some friends that owe me a small favor and that should be enough to get you in the door. You'll have to convince them from there though."

"Where are they?" Buffy asked, wondering what he meant by that.

"Colorado Springs. Here's their contact info," he told her, holding out a slip of paper.

She took it and read the names out loud, "Daniel Jackson and Jack O'Neill. Huh."

------------------------------------------

A/N: Next…Skipping ahead in time.


	2. Chapter 1: Old Life, New Life

**Chapter 1: Old Life, New Life**

Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Stargate characters belong to Robert C. Cooper and Brad Wright / SciFi Channel. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission..

A/N: In response of challenge #1233 by rutterla.

A/N2: Just for those who were wondering, Wes saved Jack and Daniel during his 'Rogue Demon Hunter' days and became friends over a pint. They kept in touch over the years and he occasionally helped them with translations and such.

------------------------------------------

**Colorado Springs, 6 months later…**

Buffy stepped back through the gate into SGC headquarters from her latest trip offworld. She looked up to see the relieved face of her honey. He was proof-positive just how wonderful her life had become since leaving behind the burden of active Slayer. She still did the random dusting when she was on Earth, but left it up to Faith and the minis.

Faith kept her informed on the Gang through Angel. She was the only one who didn't continue to press him for Buffy's location. She occasionally wanted to join her big 'sis', but she refused to ask her to come back. She knew it was _her_ duty to be Slayer now, not Buffy's. Well, her and the minis. Besides, she doubted that Buffy hung up her stake for good. The girl couldn't just take herself out the fight and let innocents die. At least not for long.

But back to Buffy's new life…the Stargate and real, non-slimy slug-like aliens who attacked mental patients. Andrew would have a field day with this – which was reason enough to keep it secret. Buffy still couldn't believe how easy it was to get into the program. She surprised herself by working with the military again, despite her previous dealings with the Initiative. What decided it for her though was a comment that Wes had made before she left LA.

'_How fair would it be for people to judge all Slayers based on their interaction with Faith her first year in Sunnydale?'_ he argued. _'All I'm asking is that you give this group the same chance that you'd like someone to give you if the situation was reversed.'_

And so far she hadn't regretted her decision. Sure, there was the bad apples that tried to screw things up for the SGC – and she suspected that some of them were behind the Initiative as well, based on their reaction to seeing her there – but the people she worked with were mostly honorable and she was happy to be there with them.

"Welcome back, SG-7*. Infirmary, then debriefing at 1430," General Hammond ordered.

Buffy followed her teammates out of the gateroom, with her honey falling into step next to her.

Colonel Jack O'Neill checked her over for injuries. "What went wrong? You were gone too long," he complained quietly.

She just rolled her eyes at his hovering. He knew she was the Slayer, yet had to treat her like a fragile doll sometimes. Surprising thing was, he did it without pissing her off. "Just my luck, the planet believed in demons and were trying to sacrifice a girl to one."

His head snapped towards her, not believing his blonde beauty's luck. He thought Murphy had it in for him until he met Buffy Summers. "What happened?"

"It was an Unas that liked playing the part of Satan. What a loser!" she snorted derisively. "It's like vamps claiming to be Dracula – like he isn't a big enough drama queen without others adding to his ego."

Jack grabbed her arm to whisper in her ear, "He's real?"

"Oh yeah! I'll tell you all about him tonight at O'Malley's," Buffy answered with a smile.

**Later, at Jack's house…**

The two lovebirds were snuggling when Buffy's cell started ringing with the tune of _'My Special Angel'_ by Bobby Helms. That was so she'd know it was Angel or one of his people. Jack's eyes rolled at the weird humor of it. A song from the 50s seemed so out of place for his girl.

Angel started talking as soon as she answered, "Hey Buffy, where have you been?"

"Hi to you too, Angel," she remarked pointedly.

"Sorry. It's just that I've been trying to get a hold of you for almost a week now!" he tried to explain.

Buffy's Slayer sense perked up at the tone in his voice. "What wrong?" She glanced at the calendar. "It isn't apocalypse season, or is it a rogue one?"

Jack whispered in her ear, "Rogue apocalypse?" She just held up her hand to hold him off until she got the scoop from Angel.

Angel hesitated for just a second, not sure how to broach the subject even though he had been considering it for several days now. "Not exactly an apocalypse, but it's something big. First thing though, do you still have your Slayer powers?"

Buffy sat up straight at the question. "Yes. Why? Has something happened to Faith?"

He quickly assured her while noticing that she only asked about the other Chosen Slayer and none of the others. _Interesting_. "Not her, the minis. They've been losing their powers for the past month and no one can figure out why. Nothing Willow has tried has helped. She even tried to re-cast the activation spell."

"So Faith and I are the only ones with powers anymore," she concluded, biting her lip at the implications.

Angel confirmed her guess, "Yeah, and they're looking for you even more now because there's only the two of you. And they're worried that you're next."

Buffy almost snorted at the Gang's transparency. They were _worried_ about her. Yeah, right! More like they were trying to guilt her into coming back. "Fine. But I'll go to them though. I still don't want them to know where I am."

He let out a deep sigh, saddened by the rift between Buffy and her former team. He remembered how tough it was when he tried to reconnect with AI. "Don't you think it's about time to forgive them?"

"Have they _asked_ me to?" she inquired, knowing the answer already.

Angel, not wanting to get in the middle of it, quietly admitted, "Not exactly."

She could tell by what he wasn't saying what they really thought. "I'll take that to mean that they're still saying I skipped out on my duty."

"Look at it from their point of view--" he tried.

Buffy cut him off, "I did…for seven _years_, Angel. If Faith can understand what I'm doing, then they have no right to cast stones at me. As the only other Chosen, she's the only one who gets the pressure of destiny. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Just tell them I'll be there as soon as I can," she said before abruptly hanging up. She really didn't want to get into a fight with Angel over something that was between her and the Gang.

------------------------------------------

**Airplane, 2 days later…**

Buffy, Jack and Daniel were on their way to Cleveland to the American Council Headquarters. Sam and Teal'c stayed behind because their symbiote presences originally pinged as evil on Buffy's Slayer sense and only after spending time with them did she learn how to tell the difference – though she still couldn't distinguish between Tok'ra and Goa'uld.

She had tried to get the other two to stay behind as well, but Jack insisted on being there to back her up. No way was he going to leave his love at the mercy of those who turned their backs on her during a crucial battle. Buffy was partly scared that when he heard their side of the story – which she was sure they would share – that he'd agree with them and call her a selfish and foolish little girl and leave her.

The same went for Daniel, although her feelings were decidedly different for him than for Jack. He was the big brother she never had – even going so far as to try to threaten Jack if he ever hurt her. Buffy smiled at the memory of that conversation and leaned into Jack's embrace. He just tightened his grip and kissed the side of her head.

Then he turned to catch Space Monkey's eye. They communicated silently that they wouldn't allow anyone to hurt their girl. If the others started to trash her in their presence, they would simply grab her and go. Neither one was going into this blindly.

What Buffy didn't know was that they had talked to Faith about what happened. Her nightmares when she first arrived had Jack thinking the worst and Faith basically confirmed everything. At least the parts that she knew about.

------------------------------------------

A/N1: *No clue on the SG designation, hopefully it isn't one that shows up a lot doing something else.

A/N2: Next…Showdown in Cleveland.


	3. Chapter 2: Will Someone Smack That Girl?

**Chapter 2: Will Someone Smack That Girl?**

Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Stargate characters belong to Robert C. Cooper and Brad Wright. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission..

A/N: In response of challenge #1233 by rutterla.

------------------------------------------

**Cleveland Council Headquarters**

As soon as the three entered the building, Kennedy pounced on the blonde Slayer, who was holding hands with Jack, "We told _you_ to come, Buffy. What's the idea of bringing a demon with you?"

Buffy looked at her lover and friend in confusion. "What are you talking about? Jack and Daniel aren't demons!"

Kennedy just snorted. "You really are a crappy Slayer if you can't even tell your new – or based on his looks, maybe I should say _'old'_ – boyfriend is the enemy. He's sure setting off my demon radar," she explained derisively.

"Watch what you say about Jack!" Buffy growled, getting right in her face. "He's not a demon and only his friends get to tease him about his age when I'm around. Besides, I thought you guys lost your powers."

Xander stepped in from behind them to add his two cents, "Is that why you thought you could bring him here? Wow, Spike was right for once. You _do_ need a monster."

Jack was bristling with anger by now. More than ever he was glad that they came with her, although the radar thing was kind of worrisome. But Buffy never said anything about it and he trusted her judgment more than this little brat's. "I've heard enough of this already. She doesn't need to take this crap from you. Daniel, Buffy, let's go."

"Nice try, demon-boy. Willow!" Xander called out.

Willow stood at the landing on the stairs, finishing up a chant that kept them from being able to move below the neck. "Taken care of, Xan. They can't leave now."

Buffy's eyes widened. This was just all too convenient for it to be accidental. She was willing to bet that this would have happened with or without Jack and Daniel being there. Only difference was now she was pissed off that they involved her new friends. "You're holding us prisoner? Way to build the trust!"

Knowing that the blonde was immobile, Kennedy felt safe enough to get right in her face now. After all, turnabout is fair play. "You're the one coming here with a demon when you thought we would be powerless to stop him."

"For the last time, Jack – is – not – a – demon!" Buffy's voice rose with each word.

Dawn moved so she was visible from behind Willow. "Like we'd believe anything you'd say anymore. You deserted us! Me, your own sister!" she whined.

Buffy just stared at them like they had lost their minds. "Uh, the way I remember it, you guys _wanted_ me gone. Took a vote and everything," she reminded them.

Willow looked confused. "But we got past that."

"When exactly? Other than Faith, none of you even apologized to me!" she snapped.

"Why should we when it was your fault?" Kennedy pointed out.

Walking in, Faith answered, "Because she was right about something being at the vineyard. Not to mention saving our asses at the armory, you little shit."

"Why are you taking Buffy's side? And why aren't you going after the demon?" Xander demanded as soon as he noticed she was just standing there.

Faith looked around. "What demon?"

Kennedy shot a glare at the older brunette, pissed that she had taken the blonde bitch's side. "Old guy there. Buffy's new bed buddy."

"I told you he's not a demon. And if Willow hadn't immobilized us, I'd smack your face for talking about him like that," Buffy threatened.

Going over and backhanding Kennedy, Faith smirked, "Good thing she didn't freeze me then. So B, who are the hotties?"

Buffy smiled for the first time since walking in. "Good to see you, Faith. Thanks for that, by the way. This is Jack – he's mine, so back off –and this is our friend, Daniel," she started to introduce them when she noticed something strange in their glances. "But you knew that already, didn't you? What's going on?"

Faith just shrugged. "Your guys were just worried about your nightmares. So they called Angel, who put them in touch with me so I could tell them what happened when Sunnydale fell."

Suddenly worried about what they had heard, Buffy bit her lip and asked, "You knew and you still stayed with me?"

Jack's face showed a mixture of shock and confusion and anger. Shock that she'd really think that they'd desert her; confusion as to what she thought Faith might have told them; and anger at this group that had done such a fine job of trampling her spirit that she'd assume this outcome. "Of course we did! Faith backed up your story."

Xander turned on Faith. "So you knew where she was and you didn't tell us? Great! Now we have another traitor in our midst!"

Faith just brushed off his anger and sent back a little of her own. "First off, I didn't know _where_ she was. They called me from a blocked phone. Second, since when is helping B considered a bad thing?"

"Since she abandoned us!" Dawn exclaimed like it was obvious.

"She didn't abandon us. Did you forget the nice letters she left with Angel for us, explaining why she was going away?" she shot back.

Willow pouted, "But she should have talked to us about it, not him."

Buffy chuckled mirthlessly, "Yeah, 'cause our last group talk turned out so well for me."

"But you were joking around with us," Willow pointed out with puppy eyes.

Xander added, "And telling us how much you needed us."

"And that you loved us," Dawn reminded her big sister.

She let out a resigned sigh before explaining, "Because we were going into a battle that any or all of us could die in. When we started making our way to LA or in the days before I left, did any of you try to talk to me? Besides Faith that is. No, you just wanted to put the fact that you almost destroyed me behind us."

Finally deciding that they needed to hear the truth, Buffy continued, "If it hadn't have been for Spike, we wouldn't have even gotten to the final battle. At least not me. I had been ready to give up because the people who had trusted me for seven years suddenly decided that they wanted Faith to take my place. Someone who had done only a portion active slaying compared to me and who had never had a leadership role."

Not wanting to admit any wrongdoing, Kennedy threw back in her face the reason why they got rid of her, "But you were making crappy decisions that were getting us killed."

But instead of looking chastised like she did before, Buffy just shook her head in awe at their stupidity, "And? It was a war! How the hell did you expect to go to the frontlines and not have anyone die?!"

Realizing that this was getting them nowhere, Xander turned to Willow. "This is all beside the point. We need to get back to the matter at hand. And that is why the girls are losing their powers. Willow, now that Faith and Buffy are here, why don't you try the spell again?"

She attempted it, only to have it fail. And a second time. And a third. Willow started to get very frustrated and her roots were turning dark. "Dammit, I just can't see why it won't work!"

Daniel spoke up cautiously, "Did you ever think that maybe it isn't _supposed_ to work?"

"What do you mean, Daniel?" Buffy asked, turning to her friend now that Willow's holding spell wore off.

He looked at her instead of the redhead who was scaring the crap out of him. More than any Goa'uld he had faced. "You told us that this all happened because of the upset of balance when they brought you back."

Jack glared at the Gang and growled, "Which we will be talking to you about later!"

Daniel rolled his eyes. He may agree, but this was hardly the time to deal with it. "Yes, Jack, but let's leave the threats alone for now. Anyway, the way I see it, the spell worked the first time because you needed it to for the balance to be maintained. Then as time went on, there was no longer a need for an army of Slayers – although 'one girl in all the world' never made much sense to me."

Buffy went over what he said and made her own conclusion, "So, whatever gave them the power, took it back."

"Exactly," Daniel replied confidently.

"Like we're going to accept a demon's word on this?" Kennedy sneered at him.

"Faith, can you hit her again? You obviously didn't do it hard enough the first time," Buffy suggested before looking at the girl. "Kennedy, get it through your thick skull, neither of the guys is a demon."

Kennedy just glared. "So why is he setting off my radar?"

"Why _isn't_ he setting off mine? I think this is proof that your powers are screwy just like the rest of the minis." Faith shot back.

Suddenly a flash of lights filled the room and four…beings appeared, disregarding the alarm on most of the room's occupants. Faith noticed that Buffy and her men weren't worried so she stood down as well.

"Because he is not a demon, he is a decendent of the Ancients," the small grey, Roswell alien-looking one said.

------------------------------------------

A/N: Next…The truth about Slayers.


	4. Chapter 3: The Origin of the Line

**Chapter 3: The Origin of the Line**

Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Stargate characters belong to Robert C. Cooper and Brad Wright. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission..

A/N: In response of challenge #1233 by rutterla.

------------------------------------------

_Previously…_

"Because he is not a demon, he is a descendent of the Ancients," the small grey, Roswell alien-looking one said.

------------------------------------------

Jack smiled when he recognized two of the faces, even if he didn't know why they were here. "Thor! Lya! What are you and two people I don't know doing here?"

"AHH! More demons! They're with old guy demon!" Xander shouted.

Buffy rolled her eyes at him. "Didn't you hear Faith and me say that Jack wasn't a demon?"

"Then who are they and how were they able to get past the wards?" Willow demanded suspiciously.

"Well, I've only heard of Thor and he's an alien, so I'm guessing that the other three are as well. I missed his last visit 'cause I was working," she pouted, looking at Jack with a glare which he returned with a smile and wink. Personally, he was glad she hadn't been there with those Goa'uld; they might have pissed her off and found out what an excellent host she'd make.

Thor took over the explanation, "And we were able to get in this structure using the technology of my people."

Then he turned back to the Stargate group and bowed his head in a gesture of honor. "O'Neill, Jackson, it is good to see you again. And it is an honor to meet you, Protectors," he said, looking at Buffy and Faith. "These are representatives from the other two of the Four Races. Morgan of the Ancients and Cas of the Furlings. And Lya is here on behalf of the Nox," he introduced them, gesturing as he spoke.

While they were talking, Willow was trying to weave a spell like she had done earlier to hold Buffy and the guys. Nothing she did made any difference. When Kennedy saw this, she moved towards them to attack and was repelled by a shield that surrounded the Buffy, Faith, Jack, Daniel and the newcomers.

Buffy turned around to yell at them, "Guys chill! They haven't done anything to you so I'd suggest you leave them alone. 'Cause if I understand who these guys are, nothing you do will accomplish anything other than wearing you out. Lya's magick is much stronger and older than any Earth magick, Willow, so you aren't going to be able break through it. Now just let them explain why they are here since it'd have to be pretty big for the Four Races to get together again."

Then she looked back at the alien group to apologize, "I'm sorry for the _unprovoked_ attack. Tensions are running high around here and not everyone is thinking clearly. I hope that this doesn't tarnish your opinion of our whole race too much."

The representatives of the alliance looked pleased at the Protector's words and her lack of violence. Perhaps there was hope for the line after all.

The Sunnydale group, however, was far less happy with the way things were turning out. Buffy's presence was supposed to ensure the spell worked. Or if that didn't happen, they were supposed to be able to guilt her into taking back her responsibilities that she dumped on them in LA.

Jack and Daniel were stunned at the almost diplomatic way that Buffy was talking. Not that they believed she _always_ solved her problems with her fists, just that it was more natural for her. And Daniel knew for certain that it was Lya's magick that kept them safe and went on to his first question, "Wait, I thought the Ancients had died out?"

"No, we simply Ascended. And that means something different that what you know, Protector," Morgan explained with a smile at Buffy, knowing what her fear would be.

Buffy grinned back. "Thanks for the clarification, though you are _way_ better looking than the Mayor when he ascended."

"That was a demonic ascension using rituals. Our kind of Ascension is a way for our essences to shed the need for a physical body and exist as energy," Morgan told them as she allowed her body to transform into wavy white tentacles.

"Dawn was once energy, does that mean she was one of you?" Buffy wondered.

Morgan shook her head regretfully, "I am sorry, no. She did not have an essence until the monks created her human body."

Afraid that this could slide off into any number of tangents, Jack interjected, "Sorry to interrupt, but we still haven't said hi to the other new guy. You know, from the race that we haven't come across yet…the Furlings. Which I have to admit, I was expecting someone who looked like an ewok. No offense."

Cas responded while studying Jack, "None taken. You are the equal of the Protector," he proclaimed.

Jack slung his arm around Buffy and declared proudly, "Nope, she can _easily_ kick my ass."

"I am sorry, maybe that was the wrong way to put it. The mate?" Cas tried again.

Buffy's eyes widened at his meaning and quickly answered before Faith could say anything, "Uh, yeah, Jack is with me. What difference does that make?"

Cas continued answering as it was his race that knew the most about the Protectors. "If he is indeed the carrier of the Ancient gene and he is the mate to a Protector, then that means that you two are the ones the dreams spoke of millennia ago."

"Are you trying to tell me there's a prophecy about who I fell in love with?" she asked with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"Simply put, yes," Cas said, stepping back out of reach of the woman. He recognized the threat.

She ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "Just great. Wait, why do you know so much about me and why are you all calling me the Protector?" Buffy demanded, looking at the four of them.

Lya spoke up with a soft voice, "Because you and your line were designed to protect against evil."

Faith looked surprised. "I thought the Slayer was created by using a demon."

"A lie spread by those who wished the Protectors to fear themselves. As well as changing their title to instill fear instead of hope," Lya replied with a disappointed expression.

Unable to contain himself any longer, Daniel inquired, "So who did create the Protectors? "

Thor took over the accounting, "The Four Races joined together and each contributed to the final line."

"Are you saying that it was genetic manipulation?" Daniel remarked.

"In a manner of speaking. Each race had something to offer," Thor went on.

Jack stared at the Four Races in bemusement before saying, "No offense, but I'm surprised that the Nox would go along with something like this – given their anti-violence ways."

Not the least bit upset by his comment, Lya clarified the Nox's position, "We understand your confusion. It was actually the perversion of the Protectors that convinced us to try our own way. They were turned from a shield into a sword. And then to make it worse, used recklessly by those corrupted by greed."

"Why didn't you step in then?" Buffy asked in confusion.

"And do what?" Morgan remarked. "We could not undo what we had done. So we did what we thought was best and transplanted the remainder of the line to the one planet that still had respect for the Protectors – Earth."

"How long ago was that?" Daniel inquired, looking for a starting point for his research when they got back to the mountain.

Morgan worked out the time in her head. "It was just before our people left to seed a new galaxy…about 25,000 years ago."

Daniel thought about this and announced, "What probably happened was that the Shadowmen did the same thing the others had and made the Protectors into Slayers and lied about their origin."

Faith poked her head into the conversation again. _Damn, B had strange friends!_ "Not to sound all self-centered here, but what does this have to do with me and B here?"

Cas turned to her with a sad look on his face. "The Shadowmen did manage to change the original Protector line in that they would allow only one to live at a time. It is remarkable that your world has not fallen to the demons before this. Their actions were incredibly arrogant and short-sighted."

Lya took over, "What they have done has made it dangerous for more than one of you to exist at any given time. The instability of the magicks they used to ensure this only made it worse. Since you are the younger Protector, the line flows through you now. Sadly, there is nothing we can do to alter this without endangering the whole line."

Figuring that this meant no more minis, Faith went onto her friend's fate. "What about B?"

Thor took a step closer to Buffy to reply, "Because the elder Protector has no direct connection to the line, but still influences it, we will have to alter her to stabilize the magicks again."

Jack's eyes narrowed at that. "Thor, buddy, I don't think I like what you're suggesting here. This is the woman I love that you're so casually planning to 'alter'."

"The risk to her is minimal, O'Neill," Thor assure him.

Buffy put her hand on Jack's arm to draw him back from threatening Thor. "Jack, it doesn't matter if it's minimal or not. It needs to be done."

He looked at her with an anguished expression. "But I don't want to lose you."

She smiled at him before agreeing, "And I don't want to lose you either. I love you too, you know."

Seeing the determination in her face, Jack turn back to ask, "So what do you need to do?"

"It is best for us to continue this on the Nox homeworld where the others can assist us," Lya explained.

"Okay then, let's get this show on the road," Buffy said with a nod towards Faith in goodbye, "Say hi to Giles for me when you see him, will you Faith? How come he isn't here for this fun gathering?"

Faith shrugged, "He's in England, trying to figure this out with that witchy group that helped out Red. That and he wasn't sure that you'd be too happy to see him again. He told me to tell you that he's sorry for the way things turned out and that you can call him if you want."

She breathed in deeply as she considered it. "I'll think about it and let Angel now, 'k? But tell him thanks for the apology and that I miss him."

"Have you forgotten about us? What are we supposed to do now?" Xander asked Buffy angrily.

Buffy answered as if it should be clear, "Train the Potentials."

Willow looked hurt. "You're not planning to help us?"

Still caught up in his resentment, Xander snapped, "Course she isn't! She has her new life and can't be bothered with taking care of her _old_ responsibilities."

"What about me, Buffy?" Dawn asked tearfully.

"What about you, Dawn? You're with two of your legal guardians. You have people to take care of you. You showed me six months ago that I didn't have a place in your life anymore," Buffy reminded her, no longer accepting responsibility for the others' actions or their consequences.

Accusations and threats began to fill the room until Lya froze the Sunnydale group. Worried that these individuals could harm the elder Protector, the Nox representative inquired, "Protector, will they continue to cause trouble?"

"Probably unless I return to them," Buffy said, wondering if she would have to in order to keep them away from Jack and the Stargate. The sadness in her eyes was clear to the others.

Lya made her decision. "Then I see no alternative." She held her hands out in front of her and chanted softly. "They will awake after we leave and all that they will know is you are okay and alive. They will not remember anything about our visit."

Buffy didn't want her friend to continue to think their powers were rooted in darkness so she pleaded, "But shouldn't Faith know the truth?"

"She will, as will any Protector that follows her. What they do with that knowledge is up to them," Lya assured her.

Then the Buffy turned to Cas and asked mischievously, "So what exactly is this prophecy about me and Jack?"

------------------------------------------

A/N: I had a hard time writing Giles into this, so for the sake of argument, he is in the England Branch of the Council.


End file.
